User blog:Mr Rinn/Mass Effect 2 Choices Poll
Well now that my poll for the ME3 choices has slowed down/stopped I decided to move on to ME2, I figured I'd do it in reverse. If you didn't complete the DLCs then don't answer the questions related to them, I left Lair of the Shadow Broker out as it lacks meaningful choices. Unfortunately many of these are yes/no questions sorry. Main Game Where was Veetor taken too? The Migrant Fleet Cerberus Did Kal'Reegar survive Haestrom? Yes No Did Garrus kill Sidonis in his loyalty mission? Yes No Didn't do the loyalty mission Was Grunt's loyalty mission completed? Yes and I killed the Thresher Maw Yes No How did Mordin's Loyalty mission end? Maelon was spared and his data was taken Maelon was killed and his data was taken Maelon was spared and his data was destroyed Maelon was killed and his data was destroyed Didn't do the loyalty mission What happened to Aresh in Jack's loyalty mission? He was spared He was killed Didn't do the loyalty mission What happened to Ronald Taylor in Jacob's loyalty mission? He was arrested He was left at the hunter's "mercy" He was left with a gun to commit suicide Didn't do the loyalty mission Did you convince Miranda to meet her sister in her loyalty mission? Yes No Didn't do the loyalty mission In Thane's loyalty mission how did you handle Elias Kelham's interrogation? Was aggressive and violent Remained calm and convinced him to give you Kolyat's Target Didn't do the loyalty mission How did Thane's loyalty mission end? Kolyat was caught and his target saved Kolyat was caught but Shepard killed his target Kolyat escaped after killing his target Didn't do the loyalty mission Who survived Samara's loyalty mission? Samara Morinth Didn't attempt the mission Failed the mission What was the Verdict of Tali's Trial? Guilty, Tali is exiled Not Guilty Evidence against Tali's father is used proving her innocence but not securing her loyalty. Didn't do the loyalty mission What did you do with Legion when it was recovered? Reactivated it Sold it Left it inactive What did you do to the Heretics in Legion's loyalty mission? Destroyed them Rewrote them Didn't do the loyalty mission Who did you romance? Miranda Lawson Jacob Taylor Tali'Zorah Garrus Vakarian Jack Thane Krios Kelly Chambers Remained loyal to Ashley Williams Remained loyal to Kaidan Alenko Remained loyal to Liara T'Soni Nobody How many of the Normandy upgrades did you purchase that can help you in the Suicide Mission? 0 1 2 3 Who did you assign to unlock the door? Tali Mordin Thane Garrus Jacob Legion Kasumi Who lead the first Fire Team? Mordin Zaeed Grunt Samara Morinth Jack Thane Garrus Miranda Jacob Legion Tali Kasumi Who lead the second Fire Team? Mordin Zaeed Grunt Samara Morinth Jack Thane Garrus Miranda Jacob Legion Tali Kasumi Who was assigned to escort the crew back to the Normandy? Mordin Zaeed Grunt Samara Morinth Jack Thane Garrus Miranda Jacob Legion Tali Kasumi Nobody Who was assigned to generate the shield? Samara Morinth Jack Jacob Miranda Thane What happened to the Collector Base? It was destroyed It was preserved for Cerberus Did Garrus survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Grunt survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Miranda survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Jacob survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Jack survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Samara survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No No, Morinth did Did Tali survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Legion survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Mordin survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Thane survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Did Shepard survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Zaeed: Price of Revenge How did Zaeed's loyalty mission end? The Miners were sacrificed in order to kill Vido Vido escaped but Zaeed still became loyal to Shepard Vido escaped and Zaeed didn't become loyal to Shepard Vido escaped and Zaeed died Didn't do the loyalty mission Did Zaeed survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Kasumi: Stolen Memory Did you complete Kasumi's loyalty mission? Yes No What did you do with the Graybox? It was destroyed by Shepard It was destroyed by Kasumi Kasumi kept it Did Kasumi survive the Suicide Mission? Yes No Overlord What happened to David Archer? He was sent to Grissom Academy He was left in his brother's care so the project would continue Arrival Did you attempt to warn the Batarian Colony to evacuate? Yes No Category:Blog posts